I'm Loving Angels Instead
by First class depression
Summary: Ginny works as a muggle for the CIA-FBI, Draco died years ago, what will she do when he comes back to visit? AU, DMVW (one shot fic)


Hey y'all, this story started out as a KB/OW but eventually evolved into a DM/GW, don't know how, just did, anyways…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…except for my uber cool 'wand', "_incindio!_" …..aw crap its broken :throws twisted stickto theground: I officially own nothing… (except for J.C! whoo!)

**Summary: **Ginny works as a muggle for the CIA/FBI (couldn't decide which), Draco died years ago, what will she do when he comes back to visit? AU, DMVW (one shot fic)

* * *

I looked down on the two fighting men in the dank, dirty room through the grimy slits that I had hacked into the wall and cast an illusion over. I might live as a muggle and work as one too but I still used magic all the time and my boss was a wizard so he understood and used me for all of the delicate projects. 

One of the men was tall and swarthy while the other was pale but solid. The pale one was my boss, J.C. I was pretty sure he could handle things; I was just here in case things went desperately wrong and he needed back-up…but seeing as the other man was a muggle I seriously doubted he would need me, more likely he just wanted company on the long plane ride here.

I fidgeted with one of the numerous zippers on my baggy black trousers before pulling out my blood red hair and putting it back up into its high ponytail. I sighed and leaned up against the cold wall as I folded my arms across my chest and let my eyes slide shut.

'Creeeeak!'

My eyes snapped open and my hand flew to my gun as I dropped into a tiger crouch and scanned the empty room……there was nothing to hide behind and no shadows were cast across the walls save mine.

There was nobody here except me. I relaxed and slid my gun back into its concealed holster. I was being foolish, maybe I was just a little too tired after all those extra nights of training I had thrown in with J.C.

I turned my back to look through the slash in the wall and heard the slight scrape of booted feet dropping onto the ground. I tried to spin around but before I could even turn my head towards the scraping sound I felt a strong arm slide across my torso.

It locked my arms to my sides and pressed me into a firm, obviously masculine body, at the same time a hand slid over my face to gently hold my mouth shut.

"Hey Sugar," a husky voice whispered into my ear. I felt anger course through me: anger at myself for not paying close enough attention, anger at being trapped and immobile, but most of all, anger at this man for taking me to be nothing more than some pretty little girl he could mess around with.

I curled the fingers of my right hand into a fist and cupped my left hand around it before drawing my arm as far forward as it would go without being suspicious and slamming my elbow as hard as I could into this unknown person's ribs as I crushed their left foot with my boot at the same time.

I let out a silent whoop of joy as the man doubled over and let out a string of slurred curses but froze in shock when he croaked out, "Easy Surge, it's me."

My insides turned to lead and my hands flew up to cover my mouth as I gasped in surprise and disbelief. Memories sprang up all throughout my mind and I desperately tried to push them down, but they just kept rushing forward.

_Flashback_

….I was leaning back on a swing and looking at him upside down as the world spun around me and my stomach turned somersaults inside me over and over….

_Flashback_

….we were huddled together in a nest of blankets clutching each other's hands as terrifying gory images flashed up onto the screen of the television humming in front of us….

_Flashback_

….we were lying entwined on top of silk sheets listening to the water gurgle across the rocks in the nearby stream….

_Flashback_

….drinking tea at a café as we held hands beneath the table….

_Flashback_

….sitting together beneath the willow tree…

_Flashback_

….silently embracing….

_Flashback_

….singing….

_Flashback_

….laughing….

_Flashback_

...crying….

_Flashback_

……..

_Flashback _

_Flashback  
__  
Flashback  
__  
Flashback  
__Flashback  
__Flashback  
__Flashback..._

"STOP!" I screamed raggedly, and all of a sudden the memories faded and I was left feeling emptier than I ever had before. It can't be true, it's impossible…..nothing can bring back the dead.

It was all a trick, it _had_ to be a trick, not even magic can bring back people who have died. I was hallucinating, I had finally cracked, they were going to have to cart me off to an insane asylum because my sanity had run off and no amount of searching was going to bring it back.

"Surge?"

I spun around to look at the masked figure clad in black as he gingerly rose from the floor. I felt a drop of water delicately splash onto my jacket and realized for the first time that there were tears streaming down my face.

"Take it easy Firefly…it's me," he said as he stepped towards me and grasped my shoulders. I wanted so badly to lean into the hug he was offering and stay there forever, letting the world pass by.

I shook my head to clear my mind and jerked away from this man's intoxicating touch. 'No!' I told myself, it's your imagination…not real.

"It can't be you," I choked out. The man jerked back in surprise and I could see an amazed expression on his face through the mask.

"What do you mean it can't be me Surge? Of course it's me."

The rush of tears was never-ending and I swallowed hard before I whispered, "But you're dead." He smiled slowly before nodding once and reaching into one of his pockets. He gently slid his heavy jacket off, letting it drop to the floor and he pulled his hand from his pocket, now clutching a knife.

I knew instinctively that he meant me no harm and watched closely. He held his left arm out and slashed at the sleeve of his soft black t-shirt.

I gasped in surprise as he pulled at the rip in the shirt and revealed a shimmering tattoo. My heart stopped as I stared at the mirror image of my own enchanted tattoo. I remember my excitement as I picked out the shining image of a glittering black dragon twisting around an acid green snake with dripping pointed fangs that would be applied to both of our arms.

I remember gazing at them for hours after we had gotten them, just watching the dragon and snake coil continuously around our arms and each other, both baring their dagger-like fangs and occasionally flicking their tongues out to taste the air. The moving tattoos looked so real that they could be mistaken for real miniature reptiles, constantly circling our arms.

I reached my arm out towards the shifting design but yanked it back quickly before I made contact with his skin. I looked questioningly into his eyes and boldly reached forward to remove his mask. He tolerated my touch and didn't stop me when I jerked it off.

I gasped as the dim light revealed his pale, angelic face.

"It's really you!" I exclaimed in shock. He nodded slowly and smiled his heart breaking smile, moving forward to encase me in his strong arms. I stepped closer as I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his toned muscles shift under the taught skin on his back through his black t-shirt.

"But when? What? _How?_"

He shook his head slowly and pulled back so that there was a small space between our upper bodies.

"Magic," he whispered softly into my ear and I shuddered at the sensation it caused, "The magic of love. But its only temporary, it will not last."

"No!" I screeched in dismay, "They cannot do that to me! I won't let them! I won't let them take you back, you're with me now and this is where you will stay." He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I can't stay, you must know that, it would be breaking all the rules and they would come get me, but if I go back I'll still be able to visit you like this and we will be able to communicate telepathically…you will always feel my spirit beside you for I will never _truly_ leave you."

"I want you now, I never want you to leave…but if that's all they'll give me then I'll make the most of it."

"That's my girl, always fighting back, never letting them get her down, I love you Firefly."

I gripped onto him tightly and squeezed back the tears that were threatening to escape again, "I love you too Draco."

I leaned against him as he slid down to the ground and supported himself against the wall. He turned me around and pulled me tightly against his chest so that I was sitting in his lap.

"I missed you so so much, why did you have to leave me?" I whispered softly as my eyes slid shut and I let the warmth consume me and took comfort in the feel of his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm sorry, if I could come back I would, and I would spend every moment awake just so that I wouldn't miss a moment of your life. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. Sleep now," he whispered softly and kissed me gently before settling back against the wall and hugging me to him.

I can't say exactly when I fell asleep but I remember that I was in his arms and that my dreams were filled with angels, soft fluttering wings, and Draco's beautiful, would-be-innocent face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I vaguely heard someone casting a spell and woke up, seeing J.C.'s worried face hovering above mine.

"Are you all right?" he asked shakily as he carefully wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I was freezing but he couldn't seem to come near me.

"Something's happened to you, you're shivering and pale yet when I tried to touch you your skin burned me, I had to resort to waking you up by magic," he said, displaying his angry red hand to show me the burn.

"I'm sorry," I said shakily and he cautiously came up to support me, a look of relief crossing his face when he found that my skin was now cool to the touch. He slowly started helping me make my way to the door.

"What happened to you? I think I might know but I just want to confirm my suspicions first."

"He came to visit me….he had to leave but he said he would come back," I replied dreamily.

"Draco?" he asked curiously. J.C. had been the one that helped me when Draco died, it was because of him that I wasn't an empty, emotionless shell.

"Yes," I said softly, nodding to reinforce my words, "he came to visit me." I saw J.C. smile slightly and nod.

"If anyone could manage it then it would have to be someone as powerful and in love as he was, you've been touched by a spirit, that's the only explanation." I smiled to myself as we reached the door and paused to turn back and look towards the back of the room.

Standing in the corner was a shimmering, translucent, mirror image of Draco. I waved and blew him a kiss before mouthing the words 'I love you,' to him. He smiled and blew a kiss back to me and in my mind I heard him say, 'I love you,' back to me. Then he faded through the wall and disappeared.

I still talk to him and he visits me on a regular basis, and he tells me that when we're together in heaven, we'll be young, strong and carefree again, just like when we first met.

۵Fini۵

* * *

yes, i know that it kinda has a drop-off ending but i like it that way and i'm gonna keep it that way...i'm also thinking of doing something where they're reunited in heaven...maybe..., anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! Chocolate to everyone who reviews...(no i am not above bribery) 


End file.
